


Mario and Luigi: Sneeze Quest JPN trailer

by bessyboo, dance4thedead, duckgirlie, ipreferaviators, Metaderivative



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Gen, podvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferaviators/pseuds/ipreferaviators, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaderivative/pseuds/Metaderivative
Summary: Mario and Luigi return in a fun, entertaining new game. Help them sneeze and save the day!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	Mario and Luigi: Sneeze Quest JPN trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mario and Luigi: Sneeze Quest JPN trailer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003586) by [sarahgirl1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998). 



Download Link:

[Mario and Luigi: Sneeze Quest JPN trailer](https://archive.org/download/voiceteamsneezequest/U.S%20Super%20Mario%2064%20commercial_1.mpeg)

Written by sarahgirl1998, edited by ipreferaviators, read by metaderivative, dance4thedead, duckgirlie, and bessyboo

Part of the Voiceteam 2020 challenge for Team Podfic Gothic


End file.
